Does Destiny Really Determine Fate?
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge. Isa pondered an important question. What do "destiny" and "fate" really mean? In 10 small moments of his life, he might actually find the answer he was looking for.
1. First Love

**A/N: Whoo hooo! Destiny Challenge :) Finally gonna get this one up ^^ I am going to do Isa as the main character for this, and will try my best with this xD haha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KH characters and/or this challenge. All credit of the challenge goes to Wishing-Fire. **

**Enjoy! **

_**/First Love\**_

If there was one thing Isa seemed to love, it was the world he lived in, Radiant Garden. It was a peaceful world, with seemingly normal people. Isa may not show it in expression, but he really did love this place.

Then again, why shouldn't he? This was the home he was born and raised in for most of his life. Not to mention, the place just gave off such a peaceful warmth, it practically warmed his heart and soul. In a way, this seemed like fate. But Isa thought about thought long about that one...

But this world was definitely his first love, odd as it may be. He would never tell anyone that or admit to it, seeing as people would probably think he was strange. And there was one person he would most definitely not tell this to, and that would be-

"Isaaaaaa!" and speak of the devil, Isa looked up to see the familiar face of a rambunctious spiky red head, known as Lea. He sighed and was prepared for whatever madness was to come.

**A/N: I HAD to add Lea. I just had to xD I love his character and how he can be annoying to Isa. Yeah, this one was a bit hard for me, and weird to write for me... but, oh well. :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	2. First Steps

**A/N: haha I'm glad I'm not completely failing in this challenge... at least not yet xD **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds and MonMonCandie _for reviewing :D **

**Enjoy! **

_**/First Step\**_

"Lea, don't do this! Lets just go back home! Why are you even doing this for me?" Isa was currently with Lea, who had a plan to get Isa inside the castle that usually never opens to anyone.

"Because, you've always wanted to go inside that castle. Actually, you never shut-up about it! So, I'm helping you sneak in." Lea explained to his paranoid friend. Isa was about to speak, but Lea spoke before he could. "Now, I'll distract the guards, and when you get the chance, make your way in."

"Lea, I'm telling you, don't do-"

"Don't go until I give the signal!" and the blue haired boy watched his friend run towards the guards, causing a diversion to distract the two guards, Aeleus and Dilan. Once they were completely distracted, Isa made a sprint for the doors. He opened one quickly and ran inside, closing it back just as quickly. His heart was pounding, but he made it in.

Once he was calm, Isa gazed upon the interior of the castle. It was just amazing in here… and he couldn't believe he was taking his first steps in the castle he's been curious about for years.

**A/N: eh, this chapter was... decent, I'd say :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. The Person He Hates

**A/N: hmm... didn't really quite like this chapter very much :/ oh well. **

**Enjoy! **

_**\The Person He Hates/**_

Isa was walking with Lea, and listening to his random rant of the day. But Isa's attention was soon turned to a certain blonde scientist. And that scientist was known as Even. Isa glared at the odd man, clearly showing that he did not like him one bit.

Something about him just… gave Isa the creeps, and not to mention one time, he yelled at him and Lea for no particular reason. Lea was understandable… but Isa? Well, Isa was rarely scolded or yelled at by adults. And also, the way Even spoke… Isa just didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Hey. Heyyy! Isa! Did you hear a word I just said!" Isa turned back to the spiky red head.

"Huh? Oh, no, I didn't hear you. Say it again." Lea was irritated, but he repeated what Isa didn't hear anyway, continuing his everlasting rant.

**A/N: once again, did not like this chapter =.= oh well, a chapter is a chapter :P **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	4. Finding Himself

**A/N: This one is pretty random :) yet, total Sai'x moment as well xD **

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie_ for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

**_\Finding Himself/_**

It was midnight, and at the moment, Isa couldn't really sleep. Well, for one, the brightness of the full moon distracted him.

For a better view, Isa went out his window and climbed up his roof. He did this a lot when he had trouble sleeping and when there was a full moon out.

He stared up at the round object in the night sky, and not even a second had passed, and Isa was already lost in a trance.

The moon… it was bright… round… and Isa couldn't help but think that it was going to be important to him one day… He had the sudden urge to find himself.

"Wow, that is one big moon tonight." snapping out of his trance, Isa looked to see Lea next to him.

"Lea! How many times have I told you _not _to do that to me when I'm gazing at the moon!" he shout-whispered angrily.

"Well, this one would make it… the one millionth time?" Lea grinned. Isa sighed and just looked back at the moon. It at least calmed him down, and he became lost yet again as he stared.

**A/N: eh, I guess the ending was okay :) I just love putting Lea into those kinds of situations xD haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Experiencing Heartbreak The First Time

**A/N: Wow, this story hasn't been updated in a while! :O whoah... gahh, so sorry! **

**Enjoy! **

**_\Experiencing Heartbreak for the first time/_**

Isa was heading home, it was a long day and he just wanted to rest. But when he opened the door, he saw his mother practically crying her eyes out.

"Mom?" he quickly went towards her, concern all over his face.

"Isa… your father…" she hugged her son tightly to her. Isa was scared… what happened to his dad? "He… he left." hearing this, Isa's eyes widened and looked at her mother in disbelief.

"What do you…"

"We got into an argument… he grabbed his things… said he was just... done, and he was out the door before I could stop him…" a tear rolled down his cheek, and, for the first time, he felt pain in his heart…

**A/N: Hmm... maybe not my best but, meh, oh well. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
